Package
by Cinderheart12
Summary: What happens when Logan gets a package with a little surprise from his old friend Victor creed? Read on to find out. Sorry its a little OC'd
1. The Package

What happens when Logan gets a package with a little surprise from his old friend Victor creed? Read on to find out.

My first story. And yes its about my favorite superhero Wolverine! A.K.A. James Logan howlett (I think that's rite)

Any who I don't own Wolverine, Victor or any other character. Don't sue me =P….Yeah well I'm not so good with the spelling and what not but I'll try to look like I know what I'm doing hehe

Enjoy now, Reviews are welcome and loved unless they're hurtful ones then I will be sad L

Logan strolled down the halls of the mansion, And came to the living room and caught the scent of the witty young teen know as kitty. He took in her sweet smell, All mutant's had a specific scent to them. kitty was the sweet smell of 'Wild flower's' and he knew it anywhere. He step in to the large room and caught one of kitty's eye's on him. He notice something in her hand, Mail. Today's mail he guessed,

"Hey like Mr. Logan you got a package" The sweet voice came from the young teen,

Logan look over at her, He never got mail. The only people he knew out of the x-men were people that wanted to kill him. He didn't want any kind of mail from them!. No friend's. Hack He didn't even know if the x-men were his friends. Not yet anyways.

"Uh.. thanks kid." Logan seem to get out threw his thought's, He held out his hand for the girl to hand him the package. Kitty looked down at his hand then back up at him. She giggled, "Oh uh sorry like I don't have it"

Logan growled under his breath, "Then where is it?" It came out a little harsher then Logan meant it to.

"Oh, In your room." She answered back " It didn't have a return address I thought that was weird" She put in But Logan was already on his way to his room.

Logan once again heading down the halls of the big house, he had one more turn then he be clear and be in his room, But He wasn't out of the woods yet, He heard someone calling his name, he signed and turn to see who it was. Ororo Munroe. Known as storm to her teammates.

Logan sighed, "Yes, did you need me for something?" he forced a smile on his face, Storm smirked,

"Yeah danger room, Remember!" The weather witch barked,

Logan kick himself, he had totally forgot all about helping out with the danger room. "uh the subs going to have to miss this class " Logan knew he wasn't going to get out of this easy,

"what! Logan, You've already missed three classes I'm getting tired of this! If your going to live here you need to take responsibility" Storm spat back,

Logan sighed… He open his mouth to speak but he couldn't fine the right words he gave storm a stare and turned on his hill and again started toward his room, Not wanting to talk anymore.. He sighed and said "what ever"

*So yeah =P Sorry for the out of characterness, this is very old.. I think I may have improved sense then, (I hope anyways) So that means better to come! Review please..


	2. It Begins

In site now of his door, He was gland he got out of that boring conversation! He new he was going to have to make it up to Ororo, As much as he didn't want to omit it, She was right. He hasn't really took any responsibility. He didn't want to take responsibility. He didn't want to be tide down to the school. Cause someday he mite have to leave...So when it came to the danger room sessions. He find a way of getting out of it like taking Scott's bike, And getting some air, Or go for a walk, Get a drink at the bar …Anything really…This package is a good excuse he told himself, But its Probably nothing.. it was just a package. " I bet it it's some free sample of tooth past or something." He told himself, He laughed at this remark,

And finally He was at his door, Opening it He saw the package laying on his bed, He rub at his temples as he walk over to it, He look down and was a little surprise , the address read.." James Logan Howlett".. That coat his action. He knew his name was Logan but he never knew the rest, "If this is the rest.." He thought,

He then saw a note taped to it, He quickly ripped it off, It read.. "Hey Jimmie, If your reading this it means Ya got my gift lets just say it's a uh.. Reminder…. -Victor"

Logan stared at the note confused, He didn't know any Victor's, And why was he calling him Jimmie?….Turning his action back to the package he had to know what was in there now, He look around the smell room for something to open it finding nothing he popped out his claws, And sliced, He found a dvd and pictures face down in side, he saw on the dvd the name "weapon X "

"Some dumb movie? How is this a Reminder? " He smirked,

He then pick up one of the pictures, It was him and a young girl she was pretty, But he didn't know her, He stated to rub at his head again, He was starting to get a little headache, He saw a another picture, It was just him in a full army suit, He knew he was in war war 2 so it wasn't that big of a surprise.. But by now his headache was getting worse, He slowly made his way to a chair in his room, Starting to fill dizzy, And then it all went black…

Later in the halls rogue and bobby were talking,..

"Tell me again why we have to check on Logan?" Bobby remarked,

"Because bobby. Logan's been in his room all afternoon, There mite be something wrong." Rogue said, Sounding Sothern as ever,

As they came to his room, Rogue reached for the knob on the door, but right as she did it was kick open,… In now the empty door frame there stood a mad looking Logan, Rogue took notice that there was something different in his eyes.. And when he threw bobby out of the way, She knew then something was very wrong… she ran over to see if bobby was ok, Finding he was only knock out she sighed, She watch as Logan made his way down the hall, And all she could do was watch in horror as Logan went on his rampage threw the school…

But she then remembered that some of the students were having a meeting with the professor in the living room, And noticed that that was were Logan was headed.. She had to warn them! ~Professor? Professor? Please professor! I hope you can hear me!~ Rogue pleaded in her mind,

~Yes? What is the matter Rogue?~ Rogue heard the professor's calming voice,

~Professor Logan's gone nuts! He's on destruction rampage! And he's headed your way!~ She knew she sounded crazy but it was the truth!

~I see, I've just tried to contact him but I'm not getting anything.. His mind is clearly troubled, Don't worry I'll get the students to safety~ The professor reassured her,

Rouge sighed, She knew The professor would get them to safety, And do what ever he can to help Logan, But the problem was she didn't know what in the world was wrong with him!… Shaking off the feeling she threw one of Bobby's arms over her shoulders and help him to his feet she felt all the dead weight and almost fell She didn't know if she could get him down stares or not, That was were the infirmary was..

"Come on ya big sack of bricks wake up!" She yelled at Bobby, He groaned, Not wakening up a bit..

*Me-A little better?*

*Viewers-Not really… -sour face- *

*Me-Aww… Please just review!*


End file.
